Jet Lag
by aedy
Summary: They try to make it work despite the distance.


_**A/N: I was listening to Simple Plan's new song and this came out! It's just a silly little romantic fic. **_

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

_What time is it where you are?_

_Back at home you feel so far._

_It's getting lonely living upside down_

_I don't even wanna _

_be in this town_

Puck threw himself on the couch of the hotel suite and closed his eyes. The sweat and the adrenaline of the show was still clinging to him but the sadness of being alone was starting to come back, each time a little bit more intense.

He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock trying to remember what time it was in New York, if Kurt was asleep or getting ready to go to bed, if perhaps, he was just finishing lunch or breakfast.

Changing city almost every day was seriously confusing and he found himself every night trying to figure out what time it was back at home. He felt lonely almost all the time, Kurt and home so distant that sometimes it felt like they were something that wasn't even real.

**II.**

_I miss you more than anything,_

_waiting for the phone to ring_

Kurt looked up from his cocktail when Rachel put her hand on his. There was a small smile on her lips and understanding in her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." He sighed heavily. "I just really miss him."

"It's why I insisted you came with me tonight. You can't spend every free moment confined in your apartment staring at the phone waiting for Noah to call."

Kurt appreciated his best friend's support but there were times when he felt like he was the loneliest man on the planet. Objectively, he knew that it was a bit over dramatic, but he felt like he'd never get used to his boyfriend being away for months while he was stuck in New York working on a musical or on a movie.

He took his cellphone out of the pocket of his jacket and put it on the table.

Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. A few minutes later, the phone rang and Kurt's face lit up.

"It's him!" He was out of the bar answering the call before Rachel could make a comment.

**III.**

_You say good morning, _

_when it's midnight, _

_going out of my head _

_alone in this bed_

The phone ringing woke Puck up. It took him a moment to be awake enough to reach for the phone that he never turned off. He didn't have to check the caller ID before answering.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile on his face while he laid back down burrowing in the pillows.

"_Good morning, Sexy._"

Puck glanced at the clock. "It's midnight."

"_Damn,_" Kurt swore. "_I'm sorry,_" he said, and Puck could hear a shower being turned on.

"It's okay. I never mind when it's you calling."

"_I miss you,_" Kurt said quietly after a moment. "_I hate that when I wake up you're not here._" He laughed. "_How cheesy did that sound?_"

Puck chuckled trying to picture Kurt lying next to him in bed, his short hair all tousled from sleep or sex. "It's not cheesy and I miss you too. How's the playing coming?"

"_Good but I'm late to rehearsals. My stupid alarm didn't work so now I have to shower quickly and skip breakfast._"

"I hope Rachel has a coffee waiting for you at the theater."

Kurt laughed. "_Without you waking me up and making me breakfast, I'm useless._"

Puck stared up at the ceiling aching at the need to hold Kurt. "I'm going crazy without you."

**IV.**

_I wake up to your sunset,_

_it's driving me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

Being a rock star meant that as long as he was on time to the sound check he could spend his free time however he wanted, including sleeping until late. So he never used an alarm except for when he had interviews.

When Puck woke up, he glanced at the clock and then reached for his phone. When he was home, the first thing he did as soon as he woke up was reaching for Kurt that as usual, would be lying on the edge of the bed because he tossed and turned when he slept. When he was on tour, instead of reaching for the warm body of his boyfriend, he reached for the cold phone on his nightstand.

Kurt answered on the third ring. "_Hey._"

Puck cleared his throat before answering. "I just woke up."

"_Good morning then,_" Kurt said gleefully. "_I'm meeting Rachel for dinner in an hour then we're going to see a movie._"

"I always forget about the time difference."

"_So do I,_" Kurt answered with a sigh. "_So, how long do you have before Tim storms in your room and drags you to the sound check?_"

Puck looked again at the clock. "An hour or so."

"_Good. we have time for phone sex then. What do you say, Sexy?_"

Puck chuckled before asking, "What are you wearing?"

**V.**

_Five more days and I'll be home,_

_I hate the thought of you alone._

"_I hope you'll get back on time for the opening night._"

Puck nodded and smiled at Kurt. "Five more days and I'll be home."

Kurt smiled a little but Puck could still see the sadness in his eyes. He had his hair still wet from the shower and was wearing his NYU t-shirt. He looked thinner than last time Puck had seen him.

"Is Rachel coming over?"

Kurt nodded before rolling his eyes fondly. "_I swear, she spends more time here than at her own apartment._" He stopped and looked at Puck suspiciously. "_Did you ask her to check up on me?_"

Puck laughed. "Maybe. I just don't want you all alone."

"_I never have a moment to just relax. I spend with her practically every day and she comes over almost every night._"

Puck knew that it was all an act and that Kurt actually enjoyed Rachel keeping him company when Puck wasn't home.

"Hey," he said softly and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I love you."

Kurt's eyes softened and he smiled brightly. Puck was really fucking happy that they invented web cams.

**VI.**

_I keep your picture in my car_

_I've been keeping busy all the time_

_just to try and keep you out of my mind._

_Trying to figure out the time zone's making me crazy_

Kurt got inside his car and plugged his iPod in the stereo system. His eyes fixed on the photo he had glued to the support of his iPod. Leaning his head back against the headrest, he sighed deeply. In the last week he had worked twice as hard hoping to get Puck out of his mind but it didn't really work.

Whenever he woke up, his first thought was always his boyfriend and he tried to get through the day keeping busy so he wouldn't focus about how much he missed Puck.

They had been together for a little over a year and Puck got his first European tour at the same time Kurt had to start working on a new musical so he hadn't been able to follow him.

Every night he went home, turned on his computer and typed on Google the name of the city where Puck was playing that night trying to figure out what time was over there so he wouldn't call in the middle of the night or too early. But after every phone call or video chat, he was left feeling a little bit lonelier and missing Puck like crazy.

**VII.**

_Going out of my head_

_alone in this bed_

He woke up to his alarm not to soft kisses on his neck or arms sliding around his waist to pull him back against a toned chest.

Kurt reached his arm towards the side of the bed where Puck slept and clenched the sheet in his hand trying not to cry.

The pillow had stopped smelling like Puck a week after he left but Kurt still found himself hugging it whenever Puck's absence got so strong that it physically hurt.

He dragged himself out of the bed and told himself to keep moving.

**VIII.**

_I miss you so bad._

_I wanna share your horizon_

_and see the same sunrising._

_Turn the hour hand back_

_to when you were holding me_

Kurt looked at the calendar hanging on the wall where the 15th of May was circled in red and where a note in Rachel's neat handwriting said, "_The day Kurt will finally stop moping!_"

His eyes then went to the 21st where a note said, "_Opening Night!_"

Puck had said that he was coming home in five days and Kurt had the week-end free and they could make it back in time for the final rehearsal.

Decision made, he sat down at his computer. After fifteen minutes, he had a flight for London booked. He had five hours before the flight so he had to hurry up. He called Rachel while throwing his clothes in his suitcase.

"_Hey, Kurt!_"

"I'm leaving for the airport in an hour."

"_What?_"

Kurt threw two packs of condoms and lube in his Gucci suitcase and sighed. "I miss him like crazy so I'm going to him. I can finally visit Europe, well, London at least and I can make it there in time for the last show of the tour. It was his first European tour and what did I do? Stayed home."

"_Because you have work,_" Rachel reasoned.

"Whatever, I'm going."

Rachel sighed heavily. "_Be happy that you're the main star, well, we are the main stars._"

"Are you going to cover for me?" he asked, closing the suitcase and starting to get undressed.

"_Sure and say hi to Noah from me._"

"Thanks." He hung up and went to take a shower.

Between the flight and getting to the hotel where Puck was staying, Kurt was feeling terribly tired by the time he was standing in front of the suite 230 but when he decided to do something, he never backed down.

He knocked a few times before the door swung open and a man with short blond hair greeted him with a smile. "Hey Kurt."

"Tim," he greeted back. "Is Noah here?"

"Sure." He moved aside so Kurt could walk in and then closed the door after walking out.

Kurt looked around the suite but Puck was nowhere in sight. He put down his suitcase and headed towards the bathroom. Just as he was about to open the door, Puck walked out with a towel wrapped around his hips. The smell of his after shave assaulted Kurt reminding him once again how hard it was not to have Puck around all the time, how almost unbearable it was sometimes to go back home and find it empty.

"What..." Puck started to say but then trailed off and smiled.

"I was missing you and I told myself, '_what the hell are you waiting for? You have never been to Europe!_' so here I am!" He looked up at Puck with a big smile on his face.

Puck took him in his arms hugging him tightly and took a deep breath of Kurt's scent. "I was missing you too."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Kurt mumbled with his head hidden in the crook of Puck's neck.

"Yeah tell me about it."

They stood there hugging each other for long minutes until Tim knocked on the door before walking inside yelling at them to hurry up.

When Puck pulled back, he kissed Kurt, long and deeply silently telling him how much he missed him and how much he loved him. When they had started their relationship, they had promised each other to never hold back the other and as long as they always came back home, they were sure they could make it work.

"I wrote you a song," Puck whispered and Kurt smiled before kissing him.

"Can't wait to hear it."

**The End**


End file.
